Les Descendants
by 10nasty
Summary: Fic se déroulant à lépoque des maraudeurs, alors qu'ils entrent en 6 année à Poudlard de plus en plus d'évènements inquiétant se produisent, mais qui sont donc ces descendants qui semblent si puissant?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ) Si vous êtes sur cette page c'est surement parce que le résumé vous à intéressé, ou tout par simple curiosité si ce n'est pas une erreur. J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire va vous plaire autant qu'elle me plait à moi, je prend du plaisir l'écrire puissez vous en prendre autant à la lire !

**_Disclaimer : Pour faire court rien ne m'appartient, pour plus d'information contacté J.K. Rowling..._**

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant de nombreuses heures sur Londres, cependant une ombre seule semblait décidée à troublé le calme de la ville endormit. Furtive elle se faufilait entre les maisons, passant de rue sombre à rue sombre contournant les zones les plus lumineuses elle se mouvait avec agilité. Si la mystérieuse silhouette du personnage aurait étée plus grande, à plus forte carrure on aurait facilement pu identifié un cambrioleur. Cependant elle semblait plus petite, plus frêle, plus chétive et plus jeune.

De toute façon qui aurait bien pu surprendre cette dernière ? Plus personne n'osait s'aventurer la nuit dans les rues du vieux Londres ou la légende racontait qu'il s'y passait des évènements 'bizarre' depuis toujours, mais encore plus depuis ces derniers mois. Pas une seule semaine ne se passait sans qu'il n'y ait un enlèvement, une disparition ou un meurtre, ainsi la police retrouvait des corps sans vie et les morgue était plus que débordées par l'affluence des clients. Le plus surprenant n'était pas le fait que les forces de l'ordre n'arrivaient à coincer le ou les coupables, mais que les victimes qu'on retrouvait caché sous un pont ou dans les poubelles ne portaient aucune blessure physique apparente. Tous les médecins légistes s'accordaient à dire qu'il n'y avait aucun raisonnement rationnel qui aurait pu démontrer scientifiquement la mort de ces pauvres innocents, les victimes avait tout simplement cessés de vivre.

Bien que le gouvernement en place s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la panique, la psychose s'emparait peu à peu de la population. Les gens ne sortaient plus après la tombée de la nuit, forçant indirectement plusieurs restaurants et boite de nuit à fermer leurs portes, seules les grosses boîtes n'avaient pas encore coulées.

Cependant l'ombre que nous suivons ne semblait pas s'inquiété des récents évènements, si l'on supposait qu'elle en savait quelque chose. Elle semblait perdue, tournant a gauche puis revenant sur ses pas une poignée de secondes plus tard, et puis a bien à bien y regarder cette dernière exprimait des signes d'essoufflement bien qu'elle n'est pas courue une seule fois.

Ne cessant de se retourner, la respiration saccadée, était-elle suivie ? Avait-elle peur de l'être ?

Puis soudainement alors que son manège durait depuis quelques heures elle marqua un arrêt, et plongea une main dans ne poche intérieure de sa robe et en sortie une baguette en bois alors qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres

Bien qu'il soit près de quatre heures du matin James Potter ne dormait pas, on le distinguait grâce à faible lumière de la lune qui pénétrait dans sa chambre, sur son lit en position assise. La tête penchée sur son torse il ne bougeait pas, ses traits étaient tirés comme si il ne dormait pas depuis plusieurs nuits, et pour cause sa mère. Diplomate anglaise était partie à l'étranger depuis maintenant huit jours, il se faisait un sang d'encre puisqu'elle aurait déjà du rentrée deux jours plutôt.

N'y tenant plus il se leva, enfila une robe sur ses épaules et sortit hors de sa chambre, il traversa le manoir des Potter en direction du bureau de son père. Lui non plus ne devait pas dormir il saurait quoi faire, il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce recherchée allumant la lumière il réveilla une bonne quinzaine de ses ancêtres qui dormaient dans des tableaux à leur effigie. Arrivé devant la porte il toqua appuyant son mouvant par un appel.

- Papa ?

- Oui, entre mon fils » la réponse sonna comme un soupir mais James poussa ce pendant la porte.

Il observa la pièce a la dérobée, il ne venait pas souvent ici et jamais a son souvenir la pièce avait changée. Un énorme bureau surchargé de papier sûrement les rapports des autres Aurors, son père étant l'ex directeur du bureau de ces derniers. Il avait démissionné lorsqu'il avait été élu a la sous direction du Magemagot, il passait maintenant son temps entre les séances du Magemagot et son nouveau travail dont James ignorais tout mais il supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le nouveau Grindelwald comme l'appelait ses grand parents avant leur mort en Janvier dernier.

Cela faisait bientôt six ans que Lord Voldemort était apparu, au départ seul Dumbledore un ami de son grand père et actuel directeur de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie qu'il fréquentait depuis six ans maintenant, l'avait prit au sérieux avertissant la communauté des sorciers du danger qui les guettait. Mais ces derniers ne l'avaient pas prit au sérieux, ou plutôt n'avait pas voulu, ils sortaient tout juste d'un période de crise majeur lié à Grindelwald bien que ce dernier fut vaincu depuis une trentaine d'années auparavant par ce même Dumbledore. Malheureusement ils on bien du se rendre a l'évidence que l'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient réussi a installé allait de nouveau être perturbé.

James fut sorti de ses pensées par l'appel de son père.

- James, vient d'asseoir à coté de moi je dois te parler.

- Oui, oui…

- Ne soupire par c'est extrêmement important.

James s'exécuta et vint se laissé choir dans un fauteuil près de son paternel.

- Tout d'abord j'ai eu un contact avec ta mère, elle devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle mi tant de temps ?

- Tu lui poseras la question toi-même. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je souhaite te parler. Il respira de lassitude. Je vais devoir partir.

James qui s'était calmé en apprenant l'arrivé imminente de sa mère réagit immédiatement en sautant littéralement de son fauteuil, il vint se planter devant son père en hurlant : comment ça partir ? Mais il se figea immédiatement.

Son père qui d'habitude abordait une mine joyeuse et insouciante qu'il devait avoir scotché à son visage plus jeune, abordait des traits tirés, des énormes cernes lui pendaient sous les yeux, ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlé que jamais. Bref il était méconnaissable.

- Calme toi, laisse moi t'expliqué avant de te mettre dans tous tes états.

James se rassit docilement en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles, mais son père saisit tout de même les mots «faudrait dormir mon pote » ou encore « faudrait arrêter de manger comme une goule ». Son père sourit à la remarque mais se reprit bien vite.

- Donc comme je te le disais je vais devoir partir, il y a deux heures l'entrée du domaine a été forcée ou plutôt la salle sous scellée l'a été.

- Le domaine d…

- Les questions seront pour plus tard James, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de tant dire plus pour le moment, de plus ta mère ne devrait pas tarder et j'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que je souhaite.

-…

- Bien, qui ne dit mot consent, donc je partirais demain soir je dois encore régler quelque formalité avec le ministère et exposer la situation à ta mère. Je veux que tu sache que quoi que tu pourras lire, entendre ou ce qu'on te dira il ne faille pas t'y fier. Si tu souhaites me contacter utilise ton miroir à double sens, il faut bien que tu es conscience que cela est important aucun hibou ne doit m'être envoyé pendant mon absence.

- Tu penses t'absenter longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas James, tout dépendra des difficultés que je rencontrerais sur mon chemin.

- Tu comptes mettre ta vie en danger ?

- A priori je ne risque rien, mais par les temps qui courent il faut mieux être prudent.

- Tu ne feras rien d'irréfléchi ? Hein ? Jure le moi.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre mon fils, mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux pas que tu cesse d'être un Potter n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai apprit. Tu te dois d'agir comme un homme à présent, tu as maintenant 16 ans tu seras majeur dans moins d'un an et alors tu devras faire un choix. Choisiras-tu la facilité, l'ignorance ou la difficulté ?

James ne répondit pas mais dans sa tête tout était clair, il serait contre Voldemort même si sa vie devait devenir difficile il luterait pour ses idéaux quitte à en mourir se sera la tête haute, comme le digne fils de son Père.

- Je sais que tu feras le bon choix j'ai confiance en toi, tu es un vrai Potter. Mais revenons-en au sujet initial de cette discussion veux-tu. Je me dois de partir James, je suis actuellement chez les furtifs mon groupe et moi dois partir à la source pour une mission.

Si James tiqua à la remarque il n'en laissa rien paraître, cependant intérieurement il ne pouvait le croire. Son père chez les furtifs, c'était tout bonnement incroyable jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer son père travaillant pour se service si secret du ministère que même les langues de plomb en était jaloux.

- Une fois sur place j'en profiterais pour cacher notre artefact, bien entendu je veux que tout ceci reste secret si l'on apprenait que Albus et moi connaissons tant de choses des projet de Voldemort la situation risquerait de devenir plus complexe quelle ne l'est déjà… Notre discutions touche à sa fin, le portail magique viens de s'ouvrir ce doit être ta chère mère.

James ne réagit pas tout de suite à la remarque encore trop sonné par les révélations de son père. Il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers la porte, sans s'arrêter il murmura un vague bonne chance à son père et sorti en courant du bureau. A la fois pressé de revoir sa mère et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son père, il souhaitait se montré digne de se dernier, et un homme ne pleure pas. C'est donc au pas de course qu'il se dirigea vers le hall du manoir, dans son empressement il rata une marche de l'escalier qu'il était entrain de dévaler. Alors qu'il allait dire bonjour au sol sa mère pénétra dans le hall.

- _levicorpus ! _Sa mère avait crié la formule lui évitant un aller simple pour le carrelage le fit léviter jusqu'à sa hauteur. Alors mon Jamesie, il faut que je te rappelle comment marcher ? Se moqua sa mère.

_- _Il manquerait plus que ça, s'offusqua le concerné, libère moi plutôt. Gémit-il.

- Comme tu voudras, _Finite Incantatem_, accompagnant d'un geste sa parole elle reposa James sur le sol avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Maman tu me fais mal, moi aussi je suis très plaisir de te revoir mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me serrer si fort, parvint à souffler James entre deux étreintes particulièrement musclées.

Finissant par le libérer à la suite d'une énième embrassade, elle le tint par les épaules prenant du recule comme pour le jaugé, après une bonne minute d'observation un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sûrement rosée par un quelconque cosmétique.

- Tu n'as pas changé mon bébé, lâchât-elle enfin, toujours le même: mon petit Jamie.

- Arrête de me donner des surnoms stupides, répliqua-t-il exaspéré par les appellations que lui réservait toujours sa mère. Et puis bien sur que je n'ai pas changé, ça ne fais que 8 jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vu comment aurait-je pus changer pendant ce temps ?

- On ne sait jamais Jamie, il ne faut surtout pas sous estimer le pouvoir du temps. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit si c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de me revoir je me demande pourquoi je me donne la peine de te prouver mon amour. Comme ton père tu veux jouer à l'insensible…

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répliquer il lui sauta dans les bras, bien sur qu'il s'était fais un sang d'encre pour elle. Si il y a une chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver par-dessus tout c'est bien la mort d'une des personnes chères à son cœur, et à fortiori ses parents.

- Allons bon Jamesie, arrête s'il te plait tu veux me faire pleurer devant Sirius ?

- J'emmerde Sirius, répondit-il avant de se reprendre bien vite, Sirius ? Sirius…

- On m'appel ? James se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette vois bien que sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer. Dans l'embrassure de la porte se tenait son meilleur ami, Sirius, dire qu'il ne pensait pas le revoir avant le premier septembre.

- Que ce que tu fais la mon pote ? demanda James incrédule tenant toujours sa mère d'une main.

- Si tu ne viens pas me faire le même accueil qu'à ta mère je crois que je vais me sentir vexé, répondit le concerné.

- Mais bien sur Patmol, tu m'excuses si je ne t'embrasse pas ? Questionna t-il en donnant à Sirius une accolade fratricide, je ne souhaite pas que des ambiguïtés se crées dans notre relation.

- Bien entendu Jamie, le su nommé lança un regard noir devant le sourire qu'il affichait à ce moment et se promit intérieurement de le faire payer plus tard. Alors tes vacances, ça se passe bien ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je j'ai pu te raconter dans mes lettres…

- Désoler d'interrompre vos retrouvailles qui m'on l'air fort passionnantes, s'excusa Madame Potter qui ne semblait pas désolé le moins du monde pour autant. Mais il me semblerait judicieux que…

- Jane ? Ma chérie c'est toi ? Interrogea le nouveau venu du haut des mêmes escaliers que James n'avait su descendre quelques minutes auparavant.

- Henryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, s'écria la dite Jane comme une jeune étudiante devenue hystérique devant une idole, sa fais si longtemps. J'arrive, elle ponctua sa phrase par une montée brusque des escaliers afin de se jeter dans les bras de son homme. La réaction de ce dernier fut à quelque chose près la même que celle de son fils.

- Jaaaaaaaaaane, soupira-t-il, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mais la tu m'étouffe vois-tu.

- Excuse moi mon homme mais je suis si contente que tout ce sois si bien passé pendant mon absence, répondit-elle en embrassant amoureusement son mari qui répondit volontiers à ces retrouvailles plus à son goût que les précédentes. J'ai ramené Sirius avec moi, je l'ai trouvé errant dans Londres alors que je revenais du domaine, expliquat-elle devant le regard interrogateur que son mari pointait en contrebas. Je ne connais pas l'histoire dans les détails, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit enfuit de chez lui après qu'un ami de son père soit venu vanter auprès de sa famille sa participation à l'attaque de se soir, continuat-elle en abaissant la voix, tu sais ce … Macnair…

L'expression qu'affichait actuellement Mr.Potter sur son visage à ce moment en disait longs sur ce qu'il savait sur ce Macnair, en effet une haine profonde s'était tracée sur les traits de son visage. Il se retourna néanmoins vers Sirius tout sourire. .

- Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjours Sirius ? Questionna t-il ce dernier l'invitant à monter le rejoindre. James ferme la porte s'il te plaît et appel TaduTaf qu'il prépare une chambre pour Sirius, je pense qu'il va rester un petit moment avec nous…

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser de votre hospitalité monsieur Potter, répondit Sirius en serrant la poigne de ce dernier.

- Tu ne dérangeras personne Sirius sois en sur, répondit Jane. Tu es ici chez toi, tu peux y rester le temps que tu souhaite.

- Je vous ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissant de m'héberger le temps que je puisse subvenir moi-même à mes besoins, dit Sirius qui intérieurement s'étranglait. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il parlait ainsi sans une trace sarcastique ou hypocrite dans la voix. Il faut dire qu'avec ses parents il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de leur prouver un quelconque remerciement, puisque tout jeune ils avaient engagés un précepteur pour lui inculper les principes de la vie et lui donner des cours de magie. Le précepteur occupait toute sa journée avec des choses qu'il n'avait jamais jugées digne d'intérêt, il parlait souvent de sang pur et sang de bourbe. En y repensant dès son plus jeune âge ses parents avaient cherchés à faire de lui ce que les Malefoy avait fais de leur plus jeune fils Lucius : un haineux des moldus. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs quitté Poudlard l'année dernière en compagnie de Narcissa, une de ses cousines qui partageait les mêmes idéaux que lui, et si il en croyait sa mère il était vouée à mettre au monde un fils bien d'une meilleur trempe que lui. Quoiqu'il en soit il ne voyait jamais ses parents puisque le soir c'était Kreattur qui lui amenait ses repas, les rares occasions où ils les voyaient c'était lors des réunions de familles ou lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Et puis deux semaines avant sa rentrée à l'école de magie la plus renommée de l'occident, ils avaient remerciée le précepteur et passaient leurs journées à vouloir faire rentré des stupidités dans le crâne de leur fils. Enfin c'est du moins ce que lui pensait mais il se gardait bien de le leur dire, alors quand ils apprirent que le choixpeau l'avait envoyé a Gryffondor ils crurent d'abord à une blague. Puis criant à l'erreur et au scandale ils demandèrent à refaire passer leur fils sous le chapeau magique, mais Dumbledore refusa catégoriquement argumentant sur le fait que le choixpeau avait fait son choix et qu'il était irrévocable.

- Patmol ? Que ce qu'y t'arrive ? Lança James revenu après avoir fermé la porte.

- Rien, rien … Laisse tombé j'étais dans les nuages, répondit Sirius, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout.

James remarqua que la voix de Sirius sonnait faux, cependant il ne dit rien et ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant. Si voulait parler de sa fuite il pourrait le faire une autre fois, mais pas se soir le souvenir était encore trop présent dans sa tête.

- Patmol ? Joli surnom Sirius, intervint le père de James. Allez jeunes gens je pense qu'il est plus que l'heure que vous alliez vous reposez, le jour se lève dans quelques heures et nous risquons d'avoir de la visite.

James et Sirius se retirèrent en silence laissant le couple Potter au milieu du couloir silencieux.

- Nous ferions mieux de les imiter Janes si ils pointent leurs nez demain matin il ne faudrait pas être trop fatigué, annonça Henry en brisant le silence.

- Quel dommage, je comptais profiter de mon mari avant qu'il ne parte, dit Mme Potter. Et oui je suis au courant, expliquat-elle devant le visage déconfit de son mari. J'ai croisé Albus au domaine.

- Tiens puisqu'on en parle, que ce qui c'est passé là bas ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais pas plus que toi j'y suis passée en coup de vent, je suis tellement fatigué, se justifiat-elle. Je suppose que même la gazette en sais plus que nous, allons nous coucher on parlera de tout ça demain.

- Demain je pars chérie…

- Alors profitons de la dernière nuit que nous passons ensemble avant un bon moment. Le petit sourire innocent de Jane Potter convint son mari qui se laissa tomber dans son étreinte amoureuse avant de l'entraîner vers une chambre.

- Jamie, … tu dors ?

- Te fou pas d'moi connard, y a que ma mère qui a l'droit de m'appeler comme ça.

- Juste Jane ?

- Ouai pourquoi ? Répondit James que la conversation exaspérait.

- Oh rien, je pensais juste qu'à Evans aussi tu lui réservais ce petit plaisir… Jamie.

- La tu va trop enfoiré. Et sur ces paroles James sauta sur Sirius qui dormait sur un lit que Tadutaf avait installé dans sa chambre.

- Arrête tu m'étouffe, beugla carrément Sirius qui se faisait écraser la tête par les bras de James.

- Moi, faut pas me chercher. Répondit cyniquement James, et surtout parle pas comme ça d'Evans !

- Mais, j'en ai parlé normalement. Tenta de se justifier Sirius.

- Y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, je m'en fou tu ne parle pas d'elle et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Tu sais mon vieux, je pense qu'avec Evans tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Après la scène qu'elle t'a faite près du lac une fois la BUSE de défense passée… Je pense qu'elle a été clair mon pote, il faudrait mieux que tu la laisses tranquille pour un moment ou …

- … Que je sois moins prétentieux, je sais, je sais, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pu me repasser cette phrase dans la tête. Mais après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais, elle m'a tout de même comparé à Servilus…

- Et avouée préférer le calamar que toi mon gars. Ce moqua Sirius …, aie…

- Ca t'apprendra.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a donner envie de lire la suite. Alors pour ceux que sa intéressent voila un deuxième chapitre.

**_Disclaimer : Pour faire court rien ne m'appartient, pour plus d'information contacté J.K. Rowling..._**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIE, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRI !

9h30 du matin, manoir des Potter, Godric Hollow. James et Sirius avait parlés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, en fait ils s'étaient endormis sur les cous de sept heures. Voila pourquoi ils n'entendaient pas la mère de James qui les appelaient depuis la salle à manger.

- Oh, qu'ils commencent à m'énervés ces deux la, s'énerva Jane Potter. Dix bonnes minutes que je les appels. Tadutaf ?

Une légèrement explosion produisant un petit « pop » suivit ces paroles, un petit être grisâtre qui ne devait pas être grand puisqu'il arrivait à la hauteur de la mi-cuisse de Mme Potter qui elle-même ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre soixante cinq, apparut à ses cotés. Immédiatement il s'inclinât si bas que l'auteur se demande toujours comment il réussit le miracle de ne pas basculer vers l'avant.

- Vous m'aviez appelé maîtresse ? C'était le petit elfe de maison qui avait parlé, sa voix ressemblant plus à un couinement qu'autre chose.

- Oui, je souhaite que tu aille réveiller James et Sirius la haut dit leur que c'est important. Expliqua Jane à son serviteur.

- Vo… vous souh..aitez que je réveille le jeune m…mai…tre et son hôte ? Il semblait terrifié d'avoir à exécuté l'ordre direct de Mme Potter.

- Absolument, et ne t'inquiète pas si ils fons ne serait-ce qu'une remarque tu viendras me le dire et je me chargerais de leur cas, dit Jane une lueur sadique brillant dans ses yeux.

Le petit elfe pas le moins rassuré du monde par la promesse de sa maîtresse montât tout de même l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs

- Tu sais James j'y ai bien réfléchit, dit Sirius à James alors qu'ils descendaient dans la cuisine. Ta dispute avec Evans aura au moins une valeur positive.

- A ouai, laquelle ?

- Elle a clairement dit que maintenant elle ne se mêlera plus de nos petites histoires avec Servilus… Répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Servilus je m'en fou pour le moment j'ai un projet bien plus intéressant et important pour les maraudeurs mais dépêchons-nous il ne faudrait mieux pas faire enrager ma mère dès l'aube surtout que se soir mon père part.

- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé de ça,

- Ouai excuse moi ça m'était sorti de la tête on en parlera plus tard. Répondit James.

- Enfin vous voila vous deux, dit Mme Potter occupé à lire la _gazette du sorcier_ devant une tasse de café.

- Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Hier, papa m'a dit que le domaine a été attaqué que c'est-il passé ? Questionna James.

- Rien Jamie, un groupe de mangemort et Voldemort lui-même ont forcés l'entrée de la scellée mais ils n'ont pu entrés. Il faut dire que le ministère ne veut pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Grindelwald, ils avaient donc renforcés les mesures de sécurité.

- De toute façon même si Voldemort trouvait un moyen de passer outre ses mesures il n'aura jamais notre artefact.

- James, je ne veux pas que tu parle de se genre de chose à droite à gauche, sa doit rester secret, grondât la mère de se dernier. C'est la même chose pour toi Sirius, si vous voulez en parler entre vous soyez extrêmement discret, voir mieux n'en parler pas !

James remarqua que sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé 'Jamie' mais il n'y fit pas plus attention qu'il prit la peine de répondre préférant se concentrer sur les toasts qu'avait apportés son elfe.

- Siri, tu ne manges pas ? Interrogea Mme Potter voyant que Sirius ne touchait pas à son assiette. Tu sais une rude journée nous attend alors il faudrait mieux prendre des forces.

- … Fut tout ce dernier trouva à répondre, alors que James s'étranglait avec son porridge tellement il riait.

Finalement libéré de ses démons il explosa de rire au milieu de la salle à mangé recrachant la moitié de sa bouchée sur le sol.

- Elle à raison mon pote, il faut que tu mange _Siri_. Se moqua James en insistant particulièrement sur le surnom que sa mère venait de donner à Sirius.

- Que ce qui t'arrives mon poussin ? Demanda la mère de celui-ci mettant fin à son hilarité.

- Rien maman, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'énerva James, cette fois ci se fut au tour de Sirius de rire.

Le reste du petit déjeuné se passant dans le calme jusqu'à ce que la sonnette d'entrée retentisse.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Jane en se levant de sa chaise. Suivez vous deux, ordonna t'elle à James et Sirius qui la suivirent sans faire d'histoire.

- Nous attendions quelqu'un maman ? Questionna James.

- Non, mais ce doit être les Black qui nous rendent une petite visite, enfin je suppose. Expliqua Mme Potter alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall du manoir. Ah Henry, interpellat-elle son mari qui descendait l'escalier, va ouvrir je te pris.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita vers la porte magique pendant que sa femme se tournait vers ses enfants pour leur donner ses dernières recommandations.

- Monsieur et Madame Black, s'exclama Henry de la porte d'entrée, quelle surprise si je m'y attendais…

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas le petit Regulus avec vous ? Il a bien grandit, mon fils me parle beaucoup de lui, dit Jane. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir le revoir.

Les trois Black restaient de marbre devant cette démonstration sarcastique, que leur offrait le couple Potter. En effet il était de notoriété publique depuis des siècles que deux des familles les plus anciennes de la communauté magique d'outre manche éprouvait de l'antipathie l'une envers l'autre. Peu de gens savaient d'où cela venait mais ils évitaient tout de même de rester trop longtemps en compagnie de seulement deux membres de ces familles.

- Nous sommes venus chercher Sirius, expliqua d'une voix froide le père de ce dernier. Puis à l'adresse de Sirius : Va reprendre tes valises on rentre. Cependant Sirius ne bougea pas.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien saisit la situation Mr Black, se moqua Mr Potter. Sirius vit ici maintenant.

- Je me fou de votre avis, s'énerva Mme Black, je suis la pour reprendre ce fils indigne et le ramené chez moi de gré ou de force.

- JAMAIS ! Le mot avait été crié par un Sirius en nage tellement il se contrôlait de ne pas se jeter sur ses parents, d'abord par ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas se faire massacrer ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer une mauvaise image de lui aux parents de James dès son deuxième jours chez eux. Je ne veux plus, sa fais trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Je ne reviendrais pas vivre avec des gens qui me dégoûtent des gens qu…

- Comment oses-tu nous parler ainsi ? À nous tes parents, qui t'ont élevés, nourris, logé et j'en passe. S'énerva à son tour Mme black.

- Parlons-en oui, coupa Sirius, vous avez commencé a vous occupé de moi deux semaines avant mon entré à Poudlard, pourquoi ? Dans le sel but de me faire croire que les Moldus ne sont que des affreux sangs de… Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser cette expression.

Alors qu'un blanc c'était installé Mr Black reprit la parole : Il suffit ! Tu viendras avec nous que tu le veuille ou non !

- NAN, VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS REVER !

A présent la mère de Sirius, était plus rouge qu'une tomate qu'on aurait pu se demander si elle tentait de battre le record d'apnée mondial. Mais il était impossible de deviner si c'était de colère ou de gène, elle sortit brusquement sa baguette et la pointât droit sur Sirius.

- Allons, allons calmez-vous Mme Black que comptez vous faire chez moi, intervint Henry Potter voyant que la situation tournait mal. Je ne pense pas que se soit la solution de …

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, ce qui se passe maintenant est entre moi et ce fils indigne de porter le nom des Blacks, le coupa Mme Black d'une voix sèche. Quand t'à toi Sirius tu ne mérite qu'une chose, _ENDOLORIS_ ! À peine la formule avait passé les lèvres de la femme qu'un éclair de lumière se dirigea droit vers Sirius. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et mit ses bras devant sa tête comme pour se préparer à l'impact, mais le sort ne l'atteignit pas.

Henry Potter avait sortit sa baguette en un temps records et formé une barrière devant Sirius le protégeant ainsi du sort.

- Je ne pense pas que vous aillez bien saisis l'avertissement que je vous ai donnés, alors maintenant je vais vous priez de partir et si vous refusez je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous expulser par la force. La voix de Mr Potter n'avait plus rien d'ironique.

- Ne croyez pas que votre situation de descendant vous protégera indéfiniment surtout par les temps qui cours, continuez à utiliser ce genre de sort et vous serez bientôt à Azkaban. C'était Jane qui avait parlé, et le regard que lui lança la mère de Sirius à ce moment signifiait clairement qu'elle aurait aimé en découdre avec elle, ici et maintenant si elle ne risquait rien.

- Sur ce, au revoir et Henry Potter claqua la porte au nez des trois Blacks figés d'être ainsi traité eux qu'on adulait partout ou ils allaient se retrouvaient touchés dans leur amour propre.

- Eh bien, voila une chose de réglée, dit Henry.

-.Tu nous quittes à quelle heure chérie ?

- Je ne par pas avant ce soir, mais malheureusement je dois régler plusieurs affaires pour que je puisse partir. Je ne pourrais donc pas vous accompagnez faire vos achats pour la rentré les garçons, s'excusa Mr Potter. Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre à tous les deux un nouveau balais de Quidditch, et il leur lança a chacun une bourse rempli de Gallions.

La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre, il sauta dans les bras de son père pour le remercier, mais Sirius lui ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer d'un air hébété la bourse que Henry venait de lui lancer.

- Bah alors Sirius, mon cadeau ne te plait pas ? Tu sais c'est aussi pour vous féliciter d'avoir obtenue autant de BUSE.

- Ce n'est pas ça monsieur, mais je ne peux pas accepter c'est trop. D'abord vous m'offrez la possibilité de m'héberger ensuite vous me payer un balai…

- Allons Sirius, tu fais partis de la famille à présent, intervint Jane. Toutefois je ne partage pas ton idée Henry, tu as déjà acheté un balai à ton fils pour ses 16 ans il n'a absolument pas besoin d'en avoir un deuxième.

- Mais maman, le tout nouveau Storm viens de sortir il parait même qu'il y a une série limitée en version TVTV (Tout Va Trop Vite). Tu ne peux me priver d'un bon balai, moi qui suis voué à devenir joueur professionnel tu va brider mon talent. James fit mine de bouder dans le but d'attendrir sa mère, pendant que son père essayait de convaincre Sirius d'accepter l'argent.

- Je croyais que tu voulais être Auror? Questionna Jane pas le moins toucher du monde par l'attitude de son fils. De toute façon l'a n'est pas la question, ton père a beau dire que c'est pour tes résultats aux BUSE mais on n'a pas encore reçu la lettre de Poudlard, donc en attendant… Et sur ses paroles elle s'empara de la bourse que James tenait dans la main.

- Eh, tu m'as prit en traître, se plaignit le concerné. De toute façon je risque d'avoir les meilleurs résultats de l'école alors je ne me fais pas de soucis …

- Je serais toi je ferais moins le malin, surtout que les résultats ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…

- De quoi pourrais-je avoir peur ? Je suis le meilleur, hein Sirius ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers James finalement convaincu par henry d'accepter la bourse de gallions.

- Euh … Je ne sais pas, Evans a toujours eu de bons résultats et il a aussi ce McLaggen, tu sais le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ?

- Quoi ! Cet empoté meilleur que moi ? S'offusqua James, tu rigoles j'espère ? Je lui ais mit 13 buts l'année dernière pendant le match …

- Jamie, soupira Jane, tu pourrais dégonfler ta tête de temps en temps ?

- C'est ce qu'Evans lui dit toujours madame…

- Sirius je t'ai dit quoi à propos d'Evans ? James coupa Sirius alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter une quelconque anecdote à sa mère.

- C'est qui cette Evans ? Questionna malicieusement Mr Potter.

- Personne papa, répondit James en lançant un regard noir à Sirius lui interdisant d'en dire plus. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire puisque les cris de Mme Potter détournèrent l'attention de tous

- Jamie, Siri, les hiboux de Poudlard ! S'écria Jane depuis le salon, aussitôt les deux adolescents se ruèrent dans la pièce adjacente ou ils virent deux chouettes hulottes voletant dans la pièce chacune d'elle portant une enveloppe carré.

- Enfin ! S'écria James se jetant sur le premier volatile qui passait près de lui, il dénoua la ficelle qui liait fermement l'enveloppe à la patte de la chouette. Il la retourna entre ses mains, ne souhaitant pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. Attrape la tienne Sirius ! Ordonna James à son ami en se retournant.

- Je l'ai déjà, et c'est la tienne, répondit-il. Regarde si t'as pas la mienne.

James s'exécuta, retournant la missive il y vit le sceau de Poudlard apposé et en dessous écrit en lettre d'imprimerie : « Monsieur Sirius Alphard Black, Manoir Potter, Godric Hollow ».

- Tiens, dit James en lançant l'enveloppe à Sirius qui lui-même donnait celle qui tenait à James Bon alors à 3 on ouvre, ok ?

- Faites pas tant d'histoires et ouvrez maintenant, s'exclama Mme Potter qui sentait une migraine lui monter à la tête. De quoi t'as peur Jamie ? T'es pas censé être le meilleur ? James ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancé un regard noir il ouvrit pourtant son enveloppe dans la seconde et lue la lettre qu'elle contenait aussitôt qu'il l'eu déplié.

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O)

Effort exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Troll (T)

JAMES HENRY POTTER A OBTENU :

Astronomie : O

Soins aux créatures magiques : O

Sortilèges : E

Défense contre les forces du mal : O

Botanique : O

Histoire de la magie : O

Potions : O

Métamorphoses : O

Pendant les quelque minutes qui suivirent sa lecture James resta silencieux, puis n'y tenant plus il s'écria : J'y crois pas ! Je n'ai pas obtenue Optimal en sortilège, mes sortilèges était parfait, PARFAIT !

- Ah, moi j'ai eu Optimal, déclara Sirius avec suffisance.

- Tu as obtenu combien de BUSE ? Demanda finalement la mère de James à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Huit, j'ai eu 6 Optimal : Soins aux créatures magiques, Sortilèges, Défense contres les forces du mal, Botanique, Études des moldus et Métamorphose. Sinon j'ai effort exceptionnel en Astronomie et Potions.

-Excellent, en voila un qui a mérité son balai, dit Jane en se retournant vers un James toujours subjugué par sa « mauvaise » note en sortilège.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai eu de bons résultats, 7 Optimal et un autre volé. S'énerva James à l'adresse de sa mère, j'ai mérité mon balai !

- T'inquiète pas mon fils, tu l'aura ton balai, Dit Mr Potter venant à son secours dans la joute verbale qui allait avoir lieu entre lui et sa mère.

- Dit maman, pourquoi on n'y va pas par la cheminée au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Personnellement je les trouve bien moi ces voitures du ministère, dit Sirius qui était confortablement allongé sur les divans de la dite voiture.

- Parce que ton père et moi-même avons jugés bon de soustraire notre cheminée du réseau pour quelque temps, lui répondit Mme Potter après un temps d'hésitation. Et puis comme le dit Siri, elles sont biens ces voitures tu ne trouve pas ?

James se renfrogna, pas qu'il n'aimait pas les voitures du ministère mais il aurait préférer y aller par poudre de cheminette. C'était plus rapide, et au moins on pouvait choisir d'atterrir directement dans la boutique voulue, autrement dite pour lui celle de Quidditch. Alors que s'il arrivait par le chaudron baveur, il lui faudrait traverser toute la cohue formée autour des magasins pour parvenir au sien qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Surtout en cette période de l'année, à une semaine de la rentrée à Poudlard, les rues serait bondées.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme, à l'exception des petits cris d'extase que poussait Sirius dès qu'il voyait une moto d'un peu trop près.

- Enfin, soupirèrent à l'unisson James et Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur magasin préféré : Le Quidditch et Vous. Maman je pense qu'on va rester un petit moment, alors si t pouvais allés nous acheter nos livres de Potions et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Dit James à l'adresse de sa mère en lui fourrant la liste des livres dans la main. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester il entraînât Sirius par le bras dans le magasin.

- MERCI MADAME, parvint tout de même à crier se dernier à l'adresse de la femme rester immobile au même endroit le papier que son fils lui avait donné toujours dans la main.

- Pffffffffff, tous les mêmes ces hommes à pars le sport y a rien qui les intéressent. Se désola Jane en prenant la route de : Chez Fleury et Bott.

Arrivé devant la boutique elle commença à se demander si c'était une bonne chose que d'être venue, en effet il était à peine possible de pénétrer dans celui-ci tellement il était bondé, même les portes menaçaient de craquer devant tant d'affluence. Prenant son courage à deux mais elle se fraya un passage à travers la foule afin de pénétrer dans la librairie. Se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir prit une pilule passe partout , et pour cause, de l'intérieur la boutique était pire : des piles de livres s'effondraient de temps à autres sur des client inattentifs, tandis que d'autres tenaient toujours debout par on ne sait quel miracle, la moitié des étagères menaçaient de s'effondrés sous leur propre poids. Continuant son avancé vers une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge c'est-à-dire la quarantaine, qui était perchées sur un échelle tentant d'atteindre un livre pour un client. Elle portait l'habit noir et jaune caractéristique des vendeurs de la boutique, elle avait remontée ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval pratique pour travailler et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Salut Rose, lança joyeusement Mme Potter à l'adresse de son amie.

- Oh bonjour Jane, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit la dite Rose.

- Bien, malgré les temps qui courent on essaye de ne pas perdre le moral Henry et moi. Mais toi tu m'as l'air bien occupé ? Questionnat-elle en retour.

- Tu m'étonne, je cherche un livre pour le neveu du ministre et Madame Fleury m'a confié la confié la boutique jusqu'à son retour. Et comme tu peux le voir il y a un petit peu de monde, dit ironiquement Rose.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer une jeune voix timide la coupa : « Excusez moi madame, je cherche mes livres pour Poudlard et certains modèles semblent avoir disparus des rayons. ». Les deux femmes se retournèrent synchroniquement ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la gène de la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un bon mètre soixante, était rousse et habillé d'une jolie robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un vert profond également.

- Euh … C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser mademoiselle, mais malheureusement vous arrivez au mauvais moment. Je suis extrêmement occupé et je ne pense pas pourvoir vous aidez tout de suite, dit Rose répondant à l'implicite demande de la jeune fille.

S'apercevant qu'elle dérangeait et que sa demande venait d'être rejetée la jeune fille rousse s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Jane la retint en posant une main sur ses épaules.

- En revanche je peux toujours vous aidez moi, je ne travail pas ici mais il fut un temps ou ce fut le cas. Alors que te faut-il ?

- Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger madame je repasserais un autre jour, s'inquiétat-elle de gêner Mme Potter et son amie.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, sa me permettra de chercher les livres que je dois moi-même acheter. Bon bah désoler Rose, de toute façon je ne voulais pas te déranger plus longtemps, s'excuse Jane.

- Pas de problème tu m'envois un hibou dans la semaine ? J'aimerais qu'on se voie.

- Cette semaine c'est possible, tu n'as qua passé à la maison, tu sais ou c'est de toute manière. Déclara Jane en s'éloignant.

- Passe le bonjour à Henry et ton fils Jane ! S'écria Rose du haut de son escabeau avant que son amie disparaisse de son champ de vision. Jane répondit par un sourire amical et un petit signe de la main dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille rousse qu'elle tenait toujours par la main.

- Alors mademoiselle, que vous faut-il ? Interrogeat-elle poliment.

- Des livres pour Poudlard, celui de défense contre les forces du mal, de Potions, d'Arithmancie, de Métamorphose, d'Astronomie, d…

- Il vous manque tous vos livres ? Interrogeat-elle incrédule, coupant par la même occasion la jeune fille dans sa réponse.

- Je les ais tous perdus, répondit-elle dépité d'avoir à racheter tous ses livres.

- De quelle manière es ce arrivé ? En général des livres ne se perdent pas aussi facilement, surtout des livres magiques.

- Euh…

Voyant qu'elle hésitait Jane préféra la rassurée se mordant les doigts intérieurement de sa curiosité.

- Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire je ne serais pas vexé.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, mais en fait c'est ma sœur qui les a tous brûlés ou déchirés, à ses paroles son visage devint plus triste. Je suis donc contrainte de devoir me les rachetés. Et comme certains dates de six ans ils ne sont pas bien visible sur les rayons et avec le monde fou qu'il y à j'ai du mal à les trouver.

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis la, et si vous me montriez votre liste ? Lançat-elle en tendant la main, ne préférant pas insister sur le sujet qui apparemment attristait la jeune fille.

Une fois avoir pris connaissance des livres qu'elle devait chercher elle se dirigea vers une étagère. Alors qu'au bout d'une heure elles avaient quasiment finies leur recherche Jane remit le sujet sur le tapi.

- J'espère que votre sœur n'abîmera pas ceux la, avec la difficulté qu'on a eu à les trouver se serait dommage.

- Ca ne risque pas cette fois, je vais bien les cacher pour quelle ne puisse pas les trouver. Répondit avec ardeur la jeune fille rousse.

- Parce qu'en plus elle les cherche ?

- Bah … En fait je suis une fille de moldus et ma grande sœur, Pétunia, qui n'est pas sorcière est jalouse de moi, et elle n'hésite pas à faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour me rendre la vie atroce lorsque je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Confiât-elle finalement mise en confiance par Mme Potter.

- Oh, je suis tellement désolé pour vous, ayant moi-même une sœur avec qui je m'entendais bien avant son mariage et le mien. Bien sur ne nous vivons pas ensemble, ni ne nous voyons, mais les rares fois où je la croise je peux sentir son regard haineux planté sur ma nuque. Dit Jane en frissonnant de terreur. C'est parce que vous êtes née de moldus que vous ne vouliez pas me dire pour votre sœur ? Aux paroles de Jane la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn baissât la tête de honte.

- Oui, avoua t-elle timidement alors qu'elle devenait rouge de honte. Ce n'est pas contre vous ou pour me cacher qu'au départ je n'ai rien voulu vous dire, mais je pense qu'il faut mieux être prudente.

- Je pense que vous avez raison mademoiselle, répondit Jane en se dirigeant vers la caisse afin de payer ses achats..

- Alors mademoiselle, avez-vous trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ? Questionna cette dernière.

- Oui, et je le dois en grande partie à l'aide à votre aide madame, répondit-elle en ce tournant vers Jane comme pour la remercier.

- Ce n'est rien j'ai un après midi à perdre pendant que mon fils et son ami font leurs achats sportifs, et j'ai prit grand plaisir à vous aider. Dit-elle en lançant un sourire gros comme ça !

- Mais c'est comme même à moi de vous remercier.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est rien.

- Je m'excuse tout de même de vous avoir fais perdre votre temps.

- Si je dis…

- Ca vous fera dix-neuf gallions mademoiselle, les coupas Rose dans leur échange de remerciement et contre remerciement. Les yeux de la rouquine s'agrandir sur le cou de la surprise, elle n'avait pas prévue que le prix des livres avait tant augmentés. Même si elle s'attendait à une inflation des prix vu la situation du monde magique elle n'avait pas prit assez d'argent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la vendeuse.

- Non, non tout va bien c'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé que les prix avaient tant augmentés. S'expliqua la jeune fille, es-ce possible que vous me gardiez les livres de coté le temps que je passe à la banque ?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvé…

- Laisse Rose, je paye pour vous mademoiselle, intervint Jane en sortant une clé de sa poche.

- Je ne peux pas accepter madame, c'est trop. J'estime que vous avez déjà fais assez pour moi, je ne peux pas vous laisser payer à ma place.

- Voyez ça comme un remercie pour m'avoir fais passer une bonne heure, lui sourit-elle en retour.

- Mais, voyez-vous…

- Si vous refusez son cadeau, je pense que Jane le prendra très mal. Dit Rose avec un sourire d'avertissement envers la jeune fille.

- Je veux bien, mais à une seule condition, imposat-elle.

- Laquelle ? Interrogea Mme Potter.

- Il faudrait que je puisse vous remerciez comme il se doit. Il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour vous, non ? Jane fit mine de réfléchir quelque instant avant de répondre

- Eh bien effectivement je pense qu'il y a bien quelque chose… Si vous pouviez m'inviter manger une glace chez Florian Fortarome pour le reste de l'après midi je pense que je serais la plus heureuse des femmes. Répondit-elle avec un regard plein de gourmandise.

- Bi…bien, si c'est réellement ce que vous souhaiter, consentit-elle. Jane lui répondit par un sourire puis elle se retourna vers son amie afin de payer les livres. Après avoir récupéré leurs achats elles sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers le marchand de glace.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup madame.

- N'en parlons plus, et puis si nous devons passer l'après midi ensembles appeler moi Jane, et le vouvoiement je n'aime pas trop, j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir 60 ans.

- Comme vo… tu voudras, alors appel moi Lily.

- C'est un joli prénom, vous avez tous un prénom de fleur dans votre famille ? (ndlr : Lily veut dire lis en anglais)

- Non, répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres, ma mère s'appel Victoria mais elle adore les fleurs et en à fait son métier. Si vous voyez mon jardin… Alors quand elle a sut que ses enfants seraient des filles, elle a tout de suite voulu nous donner des prénoms de fleurs à ma sœur et moi. Expliqua Lily tout en commandant une glace

- Et ton père, il aime aussi les fleurs ?

- Pas vraiment non, rigolat-elle, il n'arrête pas de faire des réflexions sur la passion de maman. Mais il dit toujours qu'il ne peut rien refuser à la femme de sa vie, je pense que ce fut aussi le cas lors de l'accouchement de ma mère.

- Ton père à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je voudrais deux boules de framboise une de mangue le tout couvert de chantilly, répondit Jane tout en passant commande auprès du glacier. Lily paya les glaces et elles allèrent s'asseoir sur la terrasse ou elles continuèrent leur discussion. Ainsi Jane apprit que la jeune fille entrait en sixième année à Poudlard, quelle était à Gryffondor et aimait bien sa maison malgré deux garçons de son année qui lui menait la vie dure en tant que préfète. Elle lui parla de sa vie d'avant dans le monde moldu, ce quelle regrettait de celui-ci mais aussi ce quelle préférait du monde magique. Elle raconta sa relation avec sa sœur, de ses ambitions pour sa vie future à savoir devenir une auror spécialiste dans l'enchantement. Lily se sentait en confiance avec la femme, elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, peut-être de son doux visage, ou de sa voix apaisante à moins que ce ne soit son sourire bienveillant. Elle ne savait pas et s'en foutait, après tout pourquoi fallait-il toujours comprendre les choses ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments pour une fois ?

Elles restèrent une bonne heure à discuter sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarome, puis se promenèrent sur le chemin de traverse tout en continuant de discuter.

- Et toi ? Demanda subitement Lily prenant de cours Mme Potter.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, d'où tu viens tout ça quoi, expliquat-elle devant l'incrédulité de la femme.

- Eh bien, j'habite dans le Londres magique à Godric Hollow avec mon mari, mon fils et un ami de mon fils. Je travail pour le ministère…

- … Oh elle est magnifique ! S'exclamat-elle en regardant une robe dans la vitrine de Madame Guipure.

- Tu veux l'essayer ? Proposa Jane elle aussi hypnotisé par la beauté de la robe.

- Non, ce genre de robe ne me va pas du tout.

- Mais si, mais si allez entre, dit Jane en la poussant dans le dos ne lui laissant ainsi aucun échappatoire possible. Lily s'avoua vaincu et se laissa entraîner a l'intérieure de la boutique. Une petite sonnette retentit lorsqu'elles franchirent le pas de la porte, aussitôt Mme Guipure apparut devant-elles en surgissant de derrière une étagère. En apercevant Jane un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- Salut Jane, sa fais longtemps que je t'avais pas vu ! Ta mère va bien ? S'enquit-elle joyeusement.

- Oui, elle voulait d'ailleurs vous voir, je crois qu'elle a un problème avec un de ses petit-fils une histoire de robe sur-mesure je crois.

- Excellent, alors tu es venue pour toi ou pour la petite …

- Lily, intervint cette derrière rester en retrait depuis leur entré dans la boutique.

- Très bien, vous souhaitez un modèle en particulier ou bien …

- Je vais vous montrer madame, Lily va près des cabines pour femmes, je t'amène la robe dans 3 minutes. Ordonna Jane en coupant la vendeuse, Lily elle s'exécuta n'éprouvant pas le besoin particulier de rester avec les deux femmes.

Lily s'apprêtait à entrer dans une cabine lorsqu'elle aperçut le reflet d'un homme endormi dans un fauteuil dans une des nombreuses glaces. Elle se retourna immédiatement reconnaissant la personne.

- Potter, dit-elle avec un ton inhabituellement méprisant voir dégoûté. Mais bien sur qui d'autre pourrait venir ici pour mater ? Elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers ce dernier dans le but de le réveiller.

- Potter ! Criat-elle en secouant se dernier, réveil toi bordel ! Ses secousses s'intensifièrent et James consenti enfin à entrouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi Sirius ? C'est déjà l'heure ? Lily fut légèrement déstabilisé devant les paroles incompréhensible qu'un James endormit avait prononcé.

- Mais non imbécile, c'est pas Sirius et réveil toi maintenant ! S'énerva Lily.

- Hein ? Evans c'est toi ?

- Que ce que sa peut bien te faire ?

- Toujours aussi désagréable hein, Evans ? On change pas une équipe qui gagne.

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, mais je trouve que tu as un merveilleux humour ! Dit-elle avec ironie, tu devrais peut-être monter un one-man-show ?

- Un quoi ?

- Arg, laisse tomber. Tu va dégager de la et en vitesse je ne tiens pas a ce que tu me mate pendant que je me change !

- Je mate personne, j'attend ma mère, répliqua James complètement réveillé maintenant.

- Et tu veux me faire croire que Mme Guipure t'a AUTORISÉ à l'attendre ICI ! Où les femmes se CHANGENT ? Tu te fou de moi ? En parlant/criant Lily avait progressivement enfoncé un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine de James au point de lui faire mal.

- Evans, tu me fais mal, dit-il en grimaçant mais elle n'enleva pas pour autant. Et puis ma grand-mère connais Mme Guipure donc…

- Attend tu veux dire que ta mère c'est … Coupa Lily avant d'être elle-même interrompu par Jane qui venait de les rejoindre en appelant son fils.

- Jamie ! Diane m'a dit que tu m'attends depuis une demi-heure, que ce qui se passe ?

- Ah ! Maman il faut qu'on rentre papa s'en va et apparemment il voulait absolument me voir donc j'ai dis à Sirius d'aller nous attendre dans la voiture, je savais que tu viendrais la ! Au fait, je te présente Evans une… camarade de classe, euh Evans voici ma mère, dit James en se retournant vers Lily. Si tu pouvais me laisser partir j'ai des choses à faire.

- Voyons Jamie, tu pourrais parler un peu plus gentiment à Lily quand même, lui reprocha sa mère.

- Lily ? A parce qu'en plus tu la connais ? Enfin bref en fait je ne veux même pas le savoir, on doit y aller maman sa fais déjà 40 minutes que papa m'a appeler.

- Je croyais que les téléphones n'existaient pas chez les sorciers, demande Lily à la mère de James.

- C'est exact, James et son père ne connaissent même pas le téléphone alors…

- Hum, hum, les interrompis James qui commençait en avoir mare d'attendre. On pourrait peut-être y aller maman ?

- Je suis désolé Lily, mais il est déjà tard et mon mari doit partir en voyage je vais devoir y aller.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne voulais pas cette robe et je vais moi aussi y aller sinon je risque d'être bloqué dans les transports en commun.

- Mais nan, on va te ramener n'est ce pas James ?

- Ouai, ouai on rentre ! Répondit-il sans comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait.

- Voila c'est réglé tu rentre avec nous !

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Suis-moi.

Décidément elle devenait beaucoup trop facile à convaincre, il faudrait qu'elle retrouve sa détermination avant de retourner à Poudlard sinon James et ses trois petits amis risquaient de lui mener la vie dure !

Ils arrivèrent finalement au chaudron baveur ou James commandât deux bièraubeurres avant de monter dans la voiture du ministère qui attendait devant l'entré du bar. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture Lily resta ébahie une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que James la rappel à l'ordre, elle entra alors dans la voiture et se demanda si toute les voitures sorcières étaient semblables à celle-ci. En effet la voiture était de la taille d'une salle de classe alors que de l'extérieure elle avait l'air toutes à fait normal. Des canapés et des fauteuils s'alignaient le long des « murs », un frigo était incrusté dans la portière opposée et le sol était jonché de canette de boissons sucré sûrement jetée la par Black qui dormait dans un coin. Lily était contente qu'il ne soit pas réveiller ou plutôt soulager qu'il dormait.

Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Sirius, mais comme James s'étaient deux pitres qui se croyaient tout permit car ils appartenaient a des familles magique très réputées. Mais d'après ce qu'elle savait les Black n'aimaient pas les Potter et ce devait être réciproque, exception faites de Sirius. Quoi qu'il en soit les deux amis étaient pareils en pas mal de points, ils se croyaient tous les deux supérieurs aux autres et avait quoi qu'elle en dise un charme fou mais sa bien sur elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant qui que soit puisqu'elle menait une guerre ouverte contre eux. Ainsi qu'à Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin amis des deux autres, enfin Pettigrow elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié, toujours derrière Black et Potter à s'extasier a chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une action même des plus banales. Quand à Lupin c'était le seul qu'elle appréciait réellement, d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas comme les deux autres à se la ramener toutes les deux secondes. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs les trois autres de faire pressions sur lui pour qu'il les laisse faire leurs habituelles promenades nocturnes, car préfet tout comme elle il aurait du mettre un terme a cela depuis bien longtemps. Car Lily le savait, ils sortaient souvent la nuit de la tour de Gryffondor mais jamais elle ne les avait surprit se surprenant même à veiller jusqu'à des heures pas possibles. Et puis Remus était quelqu'un de différent, on s'attachait facilement à lui du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentait, il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert et souffrait encore elle en était sur. Elle avait cherché à se rapprocher de lui mais à part quelques conversations pour parler des cours ou de leurs obligation de préfet elle n'avait put lui parler, en revanche il traînait tout le temps avec les idoles de Pettigrow et Pettigrow lui-même.

- Lily ? Demanda doucement Jane en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule interrompant ses pensées.

- Oui Jane ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu habitais à Little Whinging dans le Surrey ?

Lily lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif avant de reporter son regard sur James et Sirius.

- Alors comme ça tu connais James et Sirius, ce sont eux « les deux vaniteux qui sèment la zizanie dans tout Poudlard. » comme tu me l'as dit cette après midi ? Demanda Jane avec un sourire en coin.

- Absolument, répondit Lily qui avait retrouvé toute son ardeur en entendant Jane évoquer les nombreuses frasques dezs deux compères.

- C'est ce que tu penses de James ? Qu'il est vaniteux ? Lily tourna la tête en direction de James qui s'était rendormit aux cotés de Sirius.

- Non, elle avait murmurée sa réponse de peur que James l'entende.

- Il ne risque pas d'entendre, ils n'ont dormis qu'une poignée d'heures cette nuit. Expliqua Jane qui avait deviné à quoi pensait la jeune fille. Donc tu penses que James n'est pas vaniteux ?

- Si il l'est, enfin je veux dire que d'après ce que je sais et ce qu'on me raconte qu'il ne l'est pas. Mais quand on le voit à Poudlard c'est différent, il est toujours entrain de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, de faire des blagues pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Sirius m'a dit que James t'aimait.

Lily se surprit à rigoler avant de répondre : Depuis notre troisième année il passe son temps à me faire la cour, au début j'étais touchée mais à coté il sortait avec d'autres filles. Il se fou de moi et y a rien de mieux pour m'énerver. Il me parle avec arrogance tout ça parce que la moitié des filles sont à ses genoux et aussi ceux de Black d'ailleurs, et il pense qu'avec ça je vais sortir avec lui, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, commença à s'énerver Lily.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je pense aussi qu'il peut être prétentieux. Même si on peut lui reconnaître tous les défauts du monde il a un sens de l'amitié qu'on ne pourra jamais nié. Je ne pense pas que James joue avec ses sentiments si il dit vouloir sortir avec toi il doit vraiment le vouloir, ce matin même il a engueulé Sirius qui devait sûrement ce moquer de toi. Je l'ai juste entendu dire « Ne parle pas comme ça d'Evans » ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

- Il fait pareil à Poudlard, un jour Rogue m'a traité de Sang de Bourbe, même si elle fut choquée avec quelle nonchalance la jeune Lily disait c'être fait insulter de la sorte elle ne dit mot. Il l'a forcé à s'excuser, mais j'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre.

- Tu détestes James ?

- Même si j'aimerais bien je n'arrive pas, il possède un charme et des manières galantes qui m'empêchent de le détester complètement.

- Tu l'ignores alors ?

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle il fait tellement de conneries que je dois toujours intervenir et il voit la une nouvelle occasion de m'encourager à sortir avec lui. Mais si il y a une chose que je sais c'est que je sortirais jamais avec un garçon qui passe son temps à ce pavaner dans tout Poudlard comme un prince, à jeter des sortilèges à ceux qu'il n'aime pas, à parler avec arrogance aux personnes qu'il sous estime, à … La liste est trop longue, la seul personne qui peut l'empêcher de faire son prétentieux c'est Sirius.

- Pourquoi ne deviendrait tu pas une de ces personnes ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pourquoi ne lui demande tu pas de te prouver qu'il t'aime en lui disant d'arrêter toutes ces gamineries ? Expliqua Jane, mais Lily n'eu jamais l'occasion de répondre car elles furent interrompues par le chauffeur qui leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à Privet Drive.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre _


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre ". A vrai dire j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le tapper surtout, désolé pour tout ceux qui voulait savoir la suite xo

Enfin j'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre . Merci à "666Naku" pour ses reviews._**  
**_

_**Disclaimer : Pour faire court rien ne m'appartient, pour plus d'information contacté J.K. Rowling...**_

_Bonne lecture!   
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Elle va m'entendre, je te jure qu'elle va m'entendre, alors ça oui, je te promets qu'elle va m'entendre et qu'elle va m'entendre BIEN FORT ! S'époumonait James remontant l'allée du manoir Potter.

- Je pense même qu'elle risque fortement de t'entendre non ? Questionna Sirius avec un sourire non feint.

- Je rigole pas Sirius, s'énerva James. Si mon père n'est plus là elle va voir Evans…

- Allons Jamie ce n'est pas de ça faute si j'ai voulu la raccompagné chez elle, tentat de le raisonner Mme Potter.

- Il ne faut pas chercher à le comprendre Jane, entre lui et Evans ça à toujours été compliqué, trop compliqué pour moi en tout cas.

- Patmol, ne parle pas comme ça d'Evans ! S'énerva James.

- Qu'es ce que je disais ? Questionna Sirius de manière rhétorique.

- Je la trouve gentil moi Lily.

- Depuis quand tu l'appel par son prénom ?

- Ca me regarde, répondu calmement Jane à son fils. »

James accéléra l'allure vexé.

Sirius se sentait lasse depuis bientôt 20 minutes ils marchaient à travers le manoir Potter afin de retrouver Mondingus Fletcher le cousin de James. Celui-ci ainsi que sa mère venait passer la nuit au manoir avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard, Dingus comme l'appelais Sirius entrait en 7 année à Poufsouffle et il était connut pour être le « trafiquant » du collège. Qu'ils soient de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou encore Serpentard tous les élèves faisaient appel à lui lorsqu'ils voulaient quelque chose d'interdit.

« T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Interrogea James sortant Sirius de ses pensées par la même occasion.

- Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre Sirius. »

James lui parlait de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à Evans depuis qu'il avait apprit que son père était partit soit 30 minutes à vue d'œil. S'il ne répondait c'était pour éviter toute crise de son ami, car s'il prenait le parti d'Evans James lui en voudrait, mais s'il prenait le parti de son ami celui-ci lui en voudrait plus tard d'avoir « mal parlé d'Evans ». Décidément l'histoire de James et Lily était bien compliqué, cette dernière bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas de si tôt n'était pas indifférente à son ami, Sirius en était sur. Quand à James il était… amoureux? Oui amoureux mais bien maladroit. Sirius rigolat intérieurement, son meilleur ami était amoureux d'une fille qui le repoussait, il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce sentiment.

« DINGUS ! S'écria James énervé au détour d'un couloir. Tu pensais pouvoir aller ou comme ça ? Viens ici tout de suite !

- Yo Dingus ! Lança Sirius afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Salut James, salut Sirius, vous allez bien ? Demanda Mondingus gêné d'être prit ainsi sur le fait.

- Moi sa va, mais James…

- Descendez tout les deux en bas, on mange Dingus. Dit James en se dirigeant vers la porte encore ouverte qu'allait franchir son cousin. Je vous rejoins, et que je te vois plus ici Dingus, prévient James alors que les deux autres tournaient à l'angle du couloir bras dessus bras dessous. »

James franchit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce « interdite », c'était une chambre, une très belle chambre. Les murs rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor, d'antique balais de collection étaient accrochés aux murs, un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux rouge et or eux aussi trônait au milieu de la pièce joncé de vêtements… James arrêta ici son observation s'entend les larmes lui montés aux yeux, il portât tristement sa main autour de son cou puis maudissant son cousin il partit se coucher sans manger.

Pendant ce temps en bas le reste de la famille entamait un repas durement préparé par les elfes de maison.

« Alors Mondingus, tu vas bien ?

- Euh… Sa va bien tante Jane, répondit-il prit au dépourvut.

- Sa faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu ! C'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, pas trop nostalgique ? Interrogeât-elle poliment.

- Au contraire, je compte bien en profiter un maximum. Répondit Mondingus d'un aire enjoué.

- Et toi Sirius ? Tu a le même âge que James non ?

- Oui, on va malheureusement entré en 6 années après demain. Sourit le jeune homme à l'intention de la petite sœur de Jane, la tante de James.

- En parlant de lui, ou est passé mon neveu préféré ?

- Il était au premier étage de l'aile Ouest, il nous a dit de descendre avant de nous rejoindre.

- Je vois, murmura Jane. Alors il ne viendra surement pas manger avec nous se soir, dit-elle avec un sourire timide en direction de ses hôtes.

- Il en souffre encore ? Demanda Anne la sœur de Jane.

- Enormément, répondit Sirius à la place de Mme Potter. Il n'en parle jamais mais lors des jours de fêtes il reste indéfiniment muet, et je ne vous parle même pas des matchs de Quidditch. »

La déclaration de Sirius plongea la table dans un profond silence, que Mondingus brisa en annonçant qu'il allait se couché, Sirius fit de même laissant ainsi les deux sœurs parler plus librement.

En arrivant dans la chambre plongée dans le noir Sirius se déshabilla en silence avant de se mettre au lit. Il se doutait bien que James ne dormait pas, mais il ne voulait pas le forcé si il voulait en parler il le ferait de lui-même. Bizarrement Sirius se dit qu'il n'était pas la personne avec qui James aimerait en parlé, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

James ne s'endormit que bien plus tard, la main sur la poitrine serrant une chaîne dans sa main tremblante les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il était prêt de huit heures lorsque James Potter apparut subitement sur le quai 93/4 sa malle dans une main, sa baguette magique dans l'autre. Il frissonnat, merlin qu'il faisait froid, pourquoi c'était-il vêtue de cette au combien magnifique mais légère robe ? Comme à chaque sortie il devait « tenir son rang » comme le disait si bien son père, et cette tenue faisait partie du protocole. Seul consolation pour James, Sirius devait faire de même et la robe protocolaire des Balck était bien plus… moche ? Que celle des Potter. James réprima un sourire et scruta le quai, ya pas à dire c'est vraiment mort à cette heure la y a même pas un employé.

« Alors, t'es tout seul ce matin ? Demanda James à l'intention du Poudlard Express. Toi et moi on est dans le même pétrin, délaissé par ceux qu'on aime… James porta sa main autour de son cou et la referma sur un pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou, un nuage de tristesse voila son visage.

-Jamie ! S'exclama sa mère au bout du quai en compagnie de Sirius et Mondingus. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu transplantes sans moi, imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Dit-elle d'une traite se rapprochant de lui.

- Sa doit faire deux ans que je peux faire ça sans toi alors arrêtes de t'inquiété pour rien, dit-il en s'éloignant de sa mère pour allé s'assoir sur un banc non loin.

- Mais quand même, c'est interdit par la loi !

- Et qui la fait la loi ? Demanda ironiquement James.

- Tu sais bien que les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient Jamie, le ministère à de plus en plus de pouvoir, le monde magique change à une allure folle.

- Mouai, se renfrogna James. Ils sont passés ou Sirius et Dingus ?

- Je leur ai demandé de monté dans le train, je voulais te parler. Annonça calmement Jane en s'installant aux cotés de son fils. Tu m'inquiètes Jamie, dit-elle de but en blanc.

- Humm…

- Tu n'es pas descendu manger hier soir.

- J'achèterais un truc durant le voyage.

- Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas parler de ça Jamie, sa mère marqua un arrêt. Ils te manquent, n'est ce pas ?

- …

- Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais sa va faire 6 ans Jamie tu ne penses pas qu'il…

- Qu'il faudrait quoi ? OUBLIER ???????? Rugit-il en se levant contrarié par les paroles de sa mère.

Jane baissa les yeux au sol.

- Pardon maman je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave Jamie, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dis. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, ya toujours Siri.

- Mouai.

- Bah Remus ?

- Hummm…

- Et Lily alors ? Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? Dit Jane un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Evans ? Pff… Déjà qu'à cause d'elle je n'ai pas pu voir papa hier soir, mais avec cette histoire elle m'était sortie de la tête. De toute façon ce n'est pas à elle que j'irais parler de mes… problèmes ?

- Elle comprendrait j'en suis sur.

- Euh… Ca m'étonnerait, répliquât James en rigolant.

- Allons Jamie, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentille et puis ne viens pas me dire qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas.

- Et bien si, répondit son fils borné la faisant rigolé.

- Je vais devoir y aller Jamie, annonça Jane après avoir consulté sa montre. Mais avant, je dois te donner ceci !

Elle sortie de la poche intérieur de sa cape un petit coffret rouge avec des enjolivures couleur or, James le prit des mains de sa mère avant de l'ouvrir pou y découvrir…

- Une bague ? S'étonna James.

- Pas n'importe laquelle, précisa la femme. C'est la chevalière du descendant Potter, ton père me la donné avant de partir.

- Sirius à la même. Dit James en observant la bague de plus prêt, la monture de la bague était en or alors que le centre du bijou était rond, au centre du cercle on pouvait apercevoir un cerf d'or sur un fond rouge, l'armoirie des Potter. Si bien sur on remplace le symbole de la famille par celui des Black, le rouge par du noir et l'or par de l'argent.

- C'est normal mon chérie, ce sont toutes…

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me la donner ? Demanda James incrédule.

- C'est Henry qui me la confié avant de partir je te dis, il voulait que tu la porte, elle devrait te protéger. Met-la !

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il enfila le bijou sur son annuaire droit puis tendit sa main devant lui comme pour observer le résultat, après quelque secondes d'observation il se permit un petit sourire de satisfaction déclenchant par la même occasion le rire de sa mère.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, fit-il boudeur.

- Je n'oserais pas Jamie, enfin… je dois y aller maintenant, des papiers à signer au ministère. Viens la que je t'embrasse mon fils.

- On se voit à Noël ? Questionna James à l'oreille de sa mère alors qu'il lui disait au revoir.

- Bien sur mon James, répondit sa mère dans un sourire. Fait bien attention à toi surtout, passe le bonjour à Remus, Peter, Lily et tout ceux que j'oublie, finit-elle avant de disparaitre dans le bruit si singulier du transplanage »

James se retourna et souffla, une nouvelle année allait débuter à Poudlard, sa sixième. Elle lui semblait déjà bien différentes des précédentes, son père partit, l'attaque des mangemorts au domaine dont la presse ne parlait même pas, Sirius qui venait vivre chez lui sans oublier l'acquisition de cette chevalière. Son père ne l'enlevait jamais auparavant, pourquoi avait-il voulut lui confier ? James leva sa main devant ses yeux et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation, elle était si simple, si simple mais à la fois si belle, oui, si belle, envoutante même. Dire qu'elle renfermait de grand pouvoir magique, Sirius avait la même ils aillaient pouvoir faire des expériences à deux, un sourire rêveur apparut alors sur son visage.

« Cornedrue ? Appela Sirius. Tu penses à Evans pour avoir se sourire de pervers ?

- Très drôle Patmol, vraiment, répondit James qui ne partageait pas l'hilarité de son ami. Au fait en parlant d'Ev…

James s'interrompit époustouflé par la tenue de son nouveau frère. Ce dernier portait un costume queue de pie gris avec des boutons de manchette noir, aussi qu'un léger foulard noir lui aussi sur lequel on pouvait distingué un cerf de couleur grise. Sur ces épaules était posée une cape rouge avec un col qui remontait assez haut, sur ce même col était dessiné de part et d'autre deux cerf en or, la cape était attaché au niveau de la poitrine du jeune homme par une légère mais solide chainette en or.

Oui, Sirius portait une bien belle tenue, la même que lui. La tenue protocolaire de la famille Potter.

- Co... Comment ? Fut le seul mot que réussit à dire James trop abasourdit pour dire autre chose, recevoir la chevalière de sa famille qui se transmettait de père en fils était une chose, voir Sirius habillé comme un Potter en était une autre.

- C'est ta mère, ce matin pendant que tu étais dans ton coin elle est venue me parler. Allant jusqu'à me proposer de laisser tomber la tenue Black pour la Potter maintenant que je vis… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Finit le jeune homme embrassé mais visiblement content d'être habillé ainsi.

- C'est la journée des révélations ?

- Euh… J'en sais rien pourquoi ?

- Regarde ! James brandit sa main droite devant les yeux de son ami afin de lui montrer ce dont il venait de faire l'acquisition par le biais de sa mère.

- Waaaaaaah, parvint à dire Sirius abasourdit. C'est la chevalière Potter ?

- Oui, montre la tienne s'il te plait.

Sirius leva sa main au même niveau que celle de James, la chevalière des Black était aussi belle que celle des Potter, la baguette d'argent était si belle, définitivement toutes ces bijoux se ressemblaient tout en étant très différent l'un de l'autre.

- Concentre ton énergie dans ta bague Cornedrue, lui dit Sirius alors que de la sienne émanait une aura noir.

James fit ce que son ami lui demandait et bien vite sa propre chevalière commença à briller à son tour d'une lueur or, d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Si bien qu'au bout d'une minute on ne distinguait plus aucun des bijoux. Soudain, celle de Sirius ce mit à vibrer entrant en résonance avec celle de James qui vibra à son tour, puis les auras semblèrent s'appeler, s'attirer. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une chose semblable, c'était comme si les bagues se comprenaient, se parlaient, les deux jeunes hommes étaient captivés par cet échange bien qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas.

Puis il se passa une chose d'inattendu, les auras se détachèrent de leur chevalière respective fonçant l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à se rencontrer reliant ainsi les deux bagues. Une poignée de seconde plus tard ils poussèrent en grand cri en écartant brusquement leurs mains brulantes.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda un Sirius abasourdit faisant coulé de l'eau sur son doigt rougit.

- Hum… Priori Incantatem hein ? Répondit James en imitant Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si tu veux mon avis on devrait plus faire ça, on pourra être aussi doué à l'école que l'on veut cette puissance nous dépasse, et de loin.

- Sirius Black qui se couche devant une bague ? Ricana James.

- Arête, tu tremblais de la tête au pied quand tu l'as senti.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit le jeune Potter. C'est que même si on ne peut pas dompter cette puissance, on peut la contrôler… Au moins essayer.

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, il faut déjà que je me refasse beau avant l'arrivé de la gente féminine »

Il Sirius s'en alla d'un air digne et souriant vers le train, James resta un instant à fixer le dos de son ami ou l'on pouvait une fois de plus observer un magnifique cerf d'or, avant de sourire à son tour et de le rejoindre. Décidément cette année commençait bizarrement.

Lily jubilait, après deux mois passé en compagnie de son horrible sœur elle allait enfin revoir ces deux meilleures amies, Helen et Helena Bones deux sœur jumelles. Les deux personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus à Poudlard, elles s'étaient rencontrées dans la locomotive qui les menait au collège en première année. Leslie et sa sœur était dans un compartiment en compagnie de James Potter et Sirius Black, la jeune fille s'était installée avec eux et avait passé un agréable voyage, depuis elles étaient toutes trois inséparables. Le seul problème était que Potter, Black et les Bones étaient de très bon amis d'enfance elle devait donc de temps à autre côtoyer les deux idiots de service.

C'est sur cette pensée moins joyeuse qu'elle franchit la barrière magique qui séparant le quai 93/4 des sorciers au monde moldu qu'elle quittait jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, elle retournait dans _son_ monde, le monde magique auquel elle appartenait désormais.

- T'as vu Black et Potter ? Entendit Lily.

Encore des admiratrices des deux plus grands fouteurs de merde que Poudlard est sans aucun doute connu eu depuis sa création. Comment pouvait-on ne pas voir ces deux la ? Ils sont toujours entrain de se pavaner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, encore plus le jour de la rentrée avec leur tenue aristocratique. Lily poussa un soufflement dédaigneux et plongea son regard dans la foule à la recherche de ses amies, elle repéra bien vite Helen qui observait la main de Potter entre les siennes aux cotés de Black. Elle s'approcha tout de même d'elle la maudissant au passage sa meilleure amie.

« Helen ! Appela t-elle ignorant au passage les deux garçons.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Evans, railla Sirius en direction de la rouquine.

- Oh Lily, sa fais si longtemps ma chérie ! Tu m'as manqué, lui dit sincèrement la jeune fille en embrassant son amie sans pour autant lâcher la main de James. Lily plissa les yeux en direction de leurs mains entrelacées. Qu'est ce que tu as ma Lily ? Demanda Leslie en voyant le regarde de son amie.

- Rien, rien!

- Alors regarde, s'exclama t-elle !

Elle amena alors la main droite de James devant les yeux de Lily sous les protestations de ce dernier qui se laissa toute de même faire. Alors que Lily posait les yeux sur le bijou James se permit de l'observer à sa guise. La jeune fille portait une fine robe verte qui s'accordait exceptionnellement bien à sa peau crémeuse qui lui semblait si douce vu d'ici, et à ses cheveux aubruns tressés en de nombreuses petites nattes. James se perdit un peu plus dans son observation ou plutôt sa contemplation de la jeune rousse, il l'aimait, il la désirait Oui c'est ça, il la désirait ardemment.

Lily elle, admirait la chevalière de son camarade avec attention, elle semblait si banale mais paraissait à la fois si unique. En fait, elle la trouvait magnifique mais était-ce bien raisonnable de le faire remarqué à Potter ? Il allait encore passé des jours et des jours à s'en vanter. C'est alors qu'elle posait pour la énième fois son regard sur le cerf d'or qu'elle se sentit complètement happée par le bijou.

- Evans ? Tu vas bien ?

- Lily ? Tu te sens mal ?

- Euh…Oui je pense. Lily se sentait vidée, comme la fois ou après un cours de sortilège en quatrième année elle s'était évanouit à la suite d'une trop grande pratique de la magie. Mais cette fois c'était pire, elle ne sentait plus la moindre petite magie en elle, et le regard inquiet de Potter n'arrangeait en rien son état. Potter inquiet pour autre chose que sa petite personne, elle en aurait presque rit en temps normal bien que flattée que se soit pour elle qu'il s'inquiète.

- T'es sur ? T'es toute pâle, insistat James. Bon bah on va vous laissez alors, ajoutat-il après que Sirius lui ai murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Prend soins de ton ami Helenn, on va rejoindre Remus et Peter dans le train, annonça Black à sa meilleure amie avec son éternel sourrire.

- T'es sur que tu va bien lilou ? James à raison t'es toute pâle, Anna va encore s'inquiétée »

Et c'est à ce moment la, alors que Potter et Black leur tournaient le dos retournant vers le train côte à côte que Lily le remarqua, les deux amis était vêtus de même façon, une poignée de seconde plus tard elle tombait sur le sol du quai inconsciente.

Du noir. Du noir et des voix. Du noir, des voix et un mal de tête. Du noir, des voix, un mal de tête et une horrible sensation de vide. Lily se sentait mal, terriblement mal, et toujours ce même vide en elle. Elle venait à peine d'émerger de son inconscience que déjà elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se rendormir. Et toujours ce même vide… Etait-ce du à son évanouissement ? Ou sa perte de connaissance était justement du à ce… vide. Merlin qu'elle avait mal à la tête, et les voix des filles hystérique qui ne devaient pas se trouver loin d'elle raisonnaient dans sa tête amplifiant son mal. Et toujours cette même sensation de vide, ça en devenait presque perturbant, pourquoi ce focalisait-elle plus sur ça que sur son mal de tête ?

« Vous pensez qu'elle va bientôt reprendre connaissance ? Demande anxieusement Helena aux autres occupants du compartiment à savoir James, Sirius, Peter, Helen, elle-même et bien sur Lily. Ca va bientôt faire six heures qu'elle est dans les vapes, continuat-elle de se lamenter.

- Pour la millième fois Nana, on n'en sait rien. Lui répondit Sirius.

- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien les filles, elle à surement du perdre connaissance à cause d'un manque de sucre ou de protéines, dit James dans le but de rassurer ses deux amies.

- James, qui essayes-tu de rassurer ? Helen et moi ou toi-même ?

- Je suis parfaitement calme.

- Arrête Cornedrue on connait tous tes sentiments pour Evans, se moqua Sirius.

- Patmol commence pas avec Evans ça risque de mal finir.

- Oh ! Pauvre Jamie, j'aurais touché un point sensible ?

- Ne l'écoute pas James, calma Helenn en s'asseyant prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Et toi arête de rire, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Mais je dis que la vérité, regardé le ! Il est tout pâle depuis qu'Evans c'est évanouie.

- C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine…

- Je suis juste un peu… fatigué.

- Repose-toi alors, on te réveillera en même temps que Lily.

- Pourquoi lorsque c'est moi qui suis fatigué on ne me porte pas autant d'attention ? Se plaignit Sirius.

- Peut-être parce que quand t'es malade on a enfin la paix, dit Lily d'une voix fatigué.

S'apercevant de son réveil tout les membres du petite compartiment ce tounèrent vers elle s'empressant de lui poser des questions.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien, commença à sénerver la rouquine. Je me sens juste un peu fatigué, et surtout vide.

- Vide ? Comment ça vide ? Interrogea Helen sans abandonner sa mine inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais expliquer mieux que ça je me sens juste vide, comme si quelque chose d'important avait disparut en moi. Du coin de l'œil Lily vit Black et Potter se lancer un regard significatif.

- Essaye de lancer un sort pour voir Evans, lança lors Potter de sa voix étrangement fatigué lui qui semblait si en forme ce matin. Elle s'exécuta tout de même malgré les protestaions de ses deux amies qui la disait trop faible.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de faire léviter un sachet de bonbon vide rien ne se produisit, d'abord surprise elle fit une deuxième tentative sans obtenir plus de succès, puis une troisième, une quatrième… Au bout de cinq minutes elle du bien se rendre à l'évidence.

- Je n'y arrive pas, souffla t-elle dépité.

- C'est normal Lilou, tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, laisse à la magie le temps d'agir.

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutais pas son amie, trop occupé à regarder les deux idiots qui lui servait de camarade converser à voix basse, elle en était sur, d'elle. Potter plus blanc que jamais sortit une fiole noir et l'observa quelques secondes

- Evans ! Bois ça ! Dit il en lui lançant la petite fiole qu'elle attrapa à la volée avant de boire un peu hésitante son contenu, pourquoi faisait-elle confiance à cet abrutit après tout ? Recommence, intimidât James une fois qu'elle eu rebouché la fiole.

Une fois de plus Lily leva sa baguette, mais il ne se passa pas plus de chose que la première fois.

- C'était quoi cette potion à la menthe que tu m'as donnés ? Demanda abruptement Lily à James irrité de ne pas réussir le moindre sort.

- Rien, rien, juste une potion régénératrice, répondit James de plus en plus gêné qu'il était blanc.

Lily se calla au fond de la banquette et s'enferma dans un mutisme énervé de ne pas réussir à se servir de la magie. Elle n'écoutait même pas Helen et Helena qui ne voulaient que la réconforter, James et Sirius étaient assit avec Peter à l'opposé des trois filles et ne parlais pas plus qu'ils ne bougeaient.

- Ou est Remus ? Demanda finalement Lily.

- On t'en pose des questions Evans ?

- Je t'ai parlé Black ? Cracha à son tour la jeune fille.

- Te…

- Il est partit à la réunion des préfets ce midi, et maintenant il doit surement patrouiller dans le train. James coupa son ami d'une voix tremblante ne désirant pas voir une dispute éclater maintenant, il n'aurait pas le courage de retenir un Sirius énervé et vu ou se situait le niveau magique de Lily il ne fallait mieux pas lui en demander beaucoup. Calme toi Patmol, vous me faites mal à la tête à crier comme ça !

- Mais Corn…

- Sirius ! S'exclama Helena. Tu vois bien que James ne va pas bien.

- Nana, je te remercie de me soutenir mais tu te trompes, je vais parfaitement bien !

- James, souffla t-elle exaspéré. Tu es tout pâle et transpirant, en plus tu dégage tellement de magie depuis cinq minutes que je me demande pourquoi personne n'es venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais Nana…

- Si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui t'arrives c'est ton choix, mais fais pas comme si tout allais bien dès qu'on arrive à Poudlard tu iras voir l'infirmière.

- Nana, je te promets que…

- Tututu, tu as entendus ma sœur ? Intervint Helen. Tu va dormir et te calmer maintenant, on te réveillera dans une ou deux heures à Prés-au-lard. »

James n'eut pas la force de protester, il s'allongea sur la banquette avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, Lily profita de cette accalmie pour elle aussi se reposer. Sirius et Peter restèrent penchés sur un livre qui semblait aussi vieux que Merlin lui-même tout le reste du voyage sans adresser la parole aux jumelles une seule fois

Quelques heures plus tard se déroulait l'habituel festin marquant le début de l'année dans la célèbre école de magie qu'était Poudlard. Depuis plus de mille ans c'était le même rituel dans la grande salle, alors que les premières années traversaient le lac dans leur barque en compagnie du directeur adjoint les plus vieux prenaient place autour d'une des quatre grandes tables et discutaient joyeusement de leur vacances avec les condisciples de leur maison. Venait ensuite l'inévitable répartition ou une fois de plus le Choixpeau pouvait s'adonner à ses talents de chanteur, et une fois n'est pas coutume sous le commandement du directeur le festin débutait dans la joie et la bonne humeur d'être à nouveau tous réunit.

« Et toi Sirius, as-tu passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Vincent Anderson un camarade Gryffondor qui entrait lui aussi en sixième année.

- Sa dépend quelle idée tu te fais de « bonnes vacances » Vince, répondit platement Sirius. En tout cas la rentrée aurait pu mieux commencée, ajouta t-il après avoir engloutit une bouchée de pomme de terre.

- Tu lui reproches quoi à cette rentrée ? Questionna à son tour Peter McAfee un autre Gryffondor de sixième année. Pour l'instant je trouve que c'est plutôt cool, il a fait assez beau aujourd'hui, Marie Watson est plus belle que jamais et Dumbledore n'a même pas fait un discours farfelut.

- T'es sur que ça fait six ans que tu viens à Poudlard Peter ? Dumbledore garde toujours sont petit discourt pour la fin, lui rétorqua Sirius en le jaugeant à travers son verre vide. Et pour moi l'année commence assez mal, James est à l'infirmerie. Le pauvre, le jour de la rentrée…

- Lily aussi à pas de chance, intervint Helen.

- Ah, oui ! Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de me raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la diligence.

C'était Remus qui avait parlé, en effet il avait rejoint ses amis dans la diligence qui devait les menés au château, il fut surprit de l'état de James et de Lily mais comme le trajet était trop court il n'avait rien pu apprendre.

- Notre pauvre Lily est un peu surmenée, se moqua Sirius. La misérable c'est évanouit avant d'entré dans la locomotive, et depuis elle n'arrive plus à lancer le moindre sort.

- Et pour James ?

Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de rire pour prendre un air inquiet.

- Il… Il a un petit problème lui aussi.

- De quel ordre ? Demanda John Smith un septième année.

- D'un ordre qui ne te regarde pas ! Trancha Sirius d'une voix froide.

- Alala, ces aristocrates, vous leur dites la moindre chose qu'ils montent sur leur hippogriffe.» John se moquait ouvertement de Sirius faisant enrager ce dernier, un silence se fit autour du petit groupe chacun attendant la réponse du jeune homme. « Bah alors ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu pensais peut-être qu'en t'habillant comme un Potter tu saurais aussi respecter qu'eux, railla John une fois de plus dans le but de piquer Sirius.

- Evite de parler de choses que tu ne connais et ne comprendrais pas Smith, que tu le veuilles ou non ma famille et les Potter sont liés et ce n'est pas un petit sorcier insignifiant comme toi qui pourras y faire quelque chose.

- Tu te prends pour qui Black ? Tu penses peut-être que tu m'es supérieur ? John était devenu tout rouge, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Sirius qui continuait tranquillement de déguster les nombreux mets qui étaient à sa disposition.

- Absolument, comme je te le disais il y à des choses contres lesquelles tu ne peux rien Smith.

- Arrête de te la jouer sauveur du monde parce que tu es né dans une grande et ancienne famille de sorciers Black.

- Je ne crois pas en la supériorité du sang Smith, cependant…

- Sirius ! Appela autoritairement Helena. Présente tout de suite tes excuses à John, si Jane et Henry apprenaient ce que tu as dis tu ferais moins le fièr. » La jeune Bones semblait hors d'elle pour une raison qui échappait totalement au petit oratoire qui s'était formé, mais Sirius semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille car il baissait soudainement la sienne honteux.

« Pardon Smith je me suis emporté bêtement, ces mots semblait lui bruler la gorge mais il continua tout de même. Mais tu comprends avec l'état de James et…

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses Black ce que tu as dis tu le pensais, maintenant tu essayes juste de faire bonne figure devant Helena.

- Bon écoute Smith, maintenant soit tu te calme soit tu dégages, le cassa Helena.

- Je suis tout à fais d'accord avec elle, reprit Remus. A la base cette conversation ne te concernait pas, si tu viens pour nous chercher des noises tu peux effectivement repartir tout de suite. »

Smith se leva d'un pas rageur et partit s'asseoir en compagnie de ses amies de septième années sous le regarde vainqueur de Sirius.

- Pas très commode le Smith se soir, je regrette les années ou les frères Prewett étaient préfets il osait pas l'ouvrir, se moqua Peter suivit de Vincent qui furent bien vite rejoint dans leur hilarité par les autres chacun se remémorant un souvenir différent.

- En parlant d'eux, ils font quoi maintenant ? Interrogea Peter.

- J'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi tu me regarde !

- Parce qu'il te trouve beau Patmol, rigolat Remus.

- Tu étais très proches d'eux il y a trois ans, avant qu'ils passent leurs Aspic.

- C'étaient des amis d'enfance, s'offusqua Sirius. Et je n'étais pas le seul, James, Helen, Nana aussi !

- Même tes cousines les aimaient bien Sirius, continua Helen.

- Te fâche pas Black, on se renseigne c'est tout, intervint Jason Smith le meilleur amis de Peter et Vincent.

- Ils ont tous les deux suivis des études supérieures, dit finalement Helena à l'adresse des curieux.

- Etudes de quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, surement un truc comme eux… génial ! Dit Sirius avec enthousiasme. Faudrait demander à James sinon, ils sont cousins.

- Tu sembles bien les apprécier, ne pu s'empêché de remarquer Jason.

- On les appréciait tous ! Renchérit Helen entourant Sirius et sa sœur avec ses petits bras. Pas vrai ? Ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de ses deux prisonniers.

- Ouai c'est ça, mais tu m'étrangle Nana…

- Comment ça '_on les'_, continua Peter avide dans savoir plus.

- Ben… C'est un peu long à racontez.

- Allez Heleeeeeeeeeeeneuh, s'exclamèrent Peter, Vincent et Jason sous l'œil amusé de Remus qui mangeait tranquillement écoutant la conversation d'une demi oreille.

- Bon d'accord. » Après les mots de la jeune fille, toutes les personnes écoutant la conversation se rapprochèrent dans le but de ne rien manqué de la petite histoire.

« Quand nous étions enfants, il ya de cela une dizaine d'années on se voyait souvent à des dîners mondain et des réceptions ou étaient invité nos parents.

- Je vois, les enfants se rencontrent pendant que les adultes discutent politique et économie ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Helen avant de continuer. Donc il y avait toujours Regulus Black et Genévrière Prewett ensemble, c'était les plus petits et on ne faisant pas beaucoup attention a eux. Ils jouaient dans leur coin sans embêter le monde, du moins ils n'embêtaient pas notre petit groupe à nous James, Sirius, Narcissa et ma sœur et moi.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de Gideon et Fabian dans l'histoire.

- Et si tu écoutais Smith ? S'énerva Sirius.

- C'est bon Sirius j'y viens, Reprit Helen. En bon petit enfant que nous étions nous ne pratiquions pas la magie on était donc dans les robes des plus grands, ceux qui était déjà à Poudlard. Amelia notre grande sœur, Bellatrix, Marlene McKinnon et les trois Prewett: Gideon, Fabian et Molly. Bien que Molly fût la plus grande c'était les jumeaux Gideon et Fabian les meneurs du petit groupe.

- Ils étaient donc vaut chef aussi ? Interrogea Peter.

- Non, bien qu'on leur courrait après, eux courraient après les aînés…

- Ca en devient presque comique, rigolat alors Vincent.

- Presque, sourit Sirius. En fait Gideon et Fabian vouaient une admiration sans borne au grand…

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça Sirius, le coupa alors Remus qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation.

- J… »

Mais Sirius ne put terminer sa phrase car déjà les plats disparaissaient des tables et Dumbledore se levait.

James couché dans son lit au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor se remémorait les événements de la journée. À commencer par la magnifique chevalière du descendant Potter qu'il avait obtenu par son père, l'évanouissement de Lily et la perte des pouvoirs magique de la jeune fille peut après puis la perturbation des siens. James grogna à cette pensée, l'infirmière n'avait pas voulut lui donner un certificat lui interdisant la pratique de la magie alors qu'elle en avait fait un d'une semaine pour Evans. Pomfresh lui avait certifié qu'il avait encore toutes ses capacités magiques contrairement à la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'était plaint de favoritisme. C'était stupide, qui mieux que lui pouvait savoir si tout allait bien, c'était son corps oui ou merde ?

James soupira, cette rentrée ne commençait pas vraiment comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il observa sa chevalière qui irradiait une faible lueur rouge depuis quelques heures, elle était nettement plus visible dans l'obscurité du dortoir. Même pas une journée qu'il l'avait que déjà elle posait déjà des problèmes, sa magie, perturbée une ou deux heures après qu'il ait enfilé le bijou.

L'objet était-il trop puissant pour lui ? Pourtant son père l'avait porté une bonne trentaine d'année sans en être perturbé, enfin à sa connaissance. Mais il n'était pas son père, il n'était pas descendant comme le grand Lord Henry Potter aristocrate respecté de son état. Il était simplement James Potter héritier au titre de Descendant Potter, l'une des quatre familles les plus influentes du monde magique.

James soupira une fois de plus parler de ça ne l'enchantait guère, il ne se sentait pas digne de recevoir un tel titre, pas aussi digne que lui en tout cas.

Soudain il secoua sa tête comme pour se raisonner, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il entreprit alors d'ôter sa robe protocolaire, il se demanda alors ce que les gens avaient bien pu penser en voyant Sirius habillé de la même façon que lui. Ses parents l'avaient-ils vu ? James sourit en imaginant la tête de Mrs Black si elle avait aperçu son fils aîné. Il passa par dessus son caleçon une robe de chambre aux couleurs des Potter et sortit de son dortoir.

Nouveau soupirant lorsqu'il s'assit devant la cheminée de la salle commune, le feu était éteint et bien sur il avait laissé sa baguette la haut dans son dortoir. Il resta tout de même vaudrait dans son fauteuil n'ayant pas la force de retourné dans sont lit ou de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Se relaxant dans la douce quiétude qui lui offrait la salle vide il finit par se rendormir.

« Potter ! Appela une voix sortant James de sa torpeur. Bon sang Potter, réveille-toi !

- Bordel Evans on n'a pas idée de crier comme ça de si bon matin dans l'oreille des gens. Grogna James désormais totalement réveillé.

- Il est 3 heures du matin Potter.

- C'est pareil, répondit-il agacé.

- Tu fais quoi dans la salle commune à cette heure ci ? L'infirmière t'avais pas dit de te reposer ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Evans.

- Tu pourrais aussi faire semblant d'être aimable Potter ! Crachat-elle énervé.

- Désolé mais j'ai pas l'habitude de me faire réveiller avec autant de douceur, tu comprends sa perturbe, dit James d'une voix froide espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

- Si tu voulais dormir fallait rester dans ton dortoir.

- J'y arrivais pas, répondit-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- Moi aussi, lui avoua Lily en se laissant choir à son tour dans un fauteuil face au faible feu.

- Faut dire que t'as dormit une bonne partie de la journée Evans, on se demande ce que tu fais de tes nuits, se moqua James.

- Très drôle Potter, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui es interdit de magie pour une bonne semaine.

- Figure-toi que moi aussi je ne peux pas faire de magie, et que contrairement à toi j'ai pas eu de dispense !

- Pourquoi t'arrive pas à faire de la magie ? Interrogea Lily incrédule.

- J'en sais trop rien, j'ai l'impression que j'ai un surplus de magie et donc j'arrive pas à la canalisé ce qui rend impossible de lancer le moindre sort.

- Si tu le dit Potter, lachat Lily d'une voix lasse. En tout cas je me demande bien comment on va faire sans magie.

- Pour toi Evans sa devrait aillez, t'as quand même vécu onze années de ta vie chez les moldus alors que moi non.

- Oh oui ! C'est vrai excuse moi mais j'avais oublié que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe et toi le grand et honorable sang pur James Potter

- Pardon Evans, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit James tout penaud.

- j'espère bien sinon j'envoie un hibou à Jane pour lui parler de ta façon de penser. »

James grogna mas ne dit rien, il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que sa mère fasse amie-amie avec une de ces amies d'école. Quoi qu'Evans n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appelé une amie, c'était tout juste si elle le considérait comme son camarade de classe.

« Potter ? Appela Lily brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui ?

- Dit moi, toi qui es issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers tu dois en connaître des trucs nan ?

- Et si tu me demandais ce que tu savoir Evans, s'exaspéra James.

- Euh… Tu sais mes parents sont des moldus, dit-elle hésitante.

- C'est ce que Rogue a cru comprendre lui aussi. Pourquoi ? T'es la fille caché de Charles Prewett ? Dit-il ironiquement.

- Je me marre, toujours aussi drôle Potter.

- Allons entre cousin appel moi James.

- Cousin ? S'étonna Lily.

- Charles Prewett est mon oncle, tu es donc ma cousine, rigolat-il.

- Potter bordel, tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

- T'es pas marante Evans, bougonna James.

-…

- Bah continue !

- Oui donc un jour Rogue m'a dit quand bonne sang-de-bourbe que j'étais sa l'étonnerai pas si un jour je perdais mes piètres pouvoirs magique.

- Et tu l'as cru, s'étonna James.

- Sur le moment bien sur que non, mais après ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui je me pose des questions.

- On a surement te dire que le sang n'avait rien à voit avec la qualité d'un sorcier nan ?

- Oui mais…

- Tu n'y crois pas c'est ça ? Demanda James d'un air moqueur.

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Et bien tu as raison !

- Tu veux dire que je suis une sang-de-bourbe sans pouvoir ?

- Arrete de dire ça ! Tu-n'-es-pas-une-sand-de-bourbe-, dit James entre ses dents. T'es une sorcière Evans bon sang !

- Mais, t as dit toi-même…

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si tu as des pouvoirs magique c'est qu'on te les as transmit par le sang, expliqua calmement James.

- Donc, mes parents ce n'est pas eux ? Enfin tu m'as compris, dit Lily de plus en plus troublée.

- C'est une possibilité, commença James. Mais je pense pas, ajoutat-il devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. En fait je voulais dire qu'un de tes grands parents devait être sorcier.

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Ca peut remonter à des générations en arrière… T'es peut être la descendante du roi Arthur, se moqua James.

- Il est connu chez les sorciers ? S'étonna Lily.

- Moi je le connais en tout cas, un pauvre fou qui pensait s'emparé du Graal parce qu'il avait l'épée de…

James se stoppa en pleine phrase et se tourna vers Lily qui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il se mordait la lèvre comme si il avait laissé échappé un truc qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Oublie ça Evans, dit-il abruptement.

Lily n'insista pas voyant bien que James n'en dirait pas plus à se sujet, elle irait se documenter à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

- Pourquoi je suis la seule sorcière de ma famille alors ?

- Et bien… Par exemple Sirius, il n'y avait aucun doute possible qu'il soit sorcier avant même sa naissance, ses parents, ses grands parents étaient sorciers depuis plusieurs générations. Alors que toi si c'est un de tes grands parents parmi tant d'autres il y avait moins de possibilité que tu hérite de pouvoir. Tu comprends ? Questionna James pour s'assurer que la jeune fille avait bien suivit son raisonnement.

- Oui je pense sa me rassure, merci Potter pour une fois tu t'es montré utile.

- Bon bref Evans, c'est pas que t'es de mauvaise compagnie mais je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. A demain, dit-il en s'éloignant dans l'escalier.

- Potter ! Appela la jeune fille avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les étages. Tu n'aurais pas un truc a manger dans ton dortoir ? Je meurs de faim. Expliquat-elle toute rouge.

- Suis moi, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes pour la plus grande surprise de la rouquine qui s'attendait à se faire jeter. Décidément Potter pouvait se montrer sympa quand il le voulait.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre, a bientôt ! _


End file.
